Over the Hedge
Over the Hedge is a 2006 American computer-animated comedy film, based on the characters from the United Media comic strip of the same name. Directed by Tim Johnson and Karey Kirkpatrick, and produced by Bonnie Arnold, it was released in the United States on May 19, 2006. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed through Paramount Pictures. This was the first DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Paramount Pictures,1 which acquired the live-action DreamWorks studio in 2006. The film earned $336 million on an $80 million budget. English Additional voices * Steve Alterman * Erin Lander * Kirk Baily * Jordan Del Spina * Jessie Flower * Michelle Ruff * Nicholas Guest * Greyson Spann * David Hiller * Bridget Hoffman * Marcelo Tubert * Sandy Holt * Ariel Winter * Talula Holt Auditions * Jim Carrey - RJ, announced in Julz 2002, but left the project in October 2004 Other info * The roles of Lunch Table Larry and BBQ Barry were a part of a reward for winning a task in The Apprentice 5. Albanian Brazilian Portuguese Title: Os Sem-Floresta Release date: July 7, 2006 Bulgarian Title: През плета Canadian French Title: Nos voisins, les hommes Cantonese Title: 4條腿拯救隊 Release date: June 29, 2006 Castilian Spanish Title: Vecinos invasores '' Release date: June 16, 2006 Dub studio: Sonoblok Dub director: Gonzalo Abril Translator: Josep Llurba Mixer: Gonzalo Abril Additional voices * Javier Amilibia * Andrés Arahuete * Juan Barenys * Rafael Calvo * Marta Dualde * Pablo Gómez * Iris Lago * Carla López * Esther Solans * Klaus Stroink * María Torrabadella * Pedro Torrabadella * Juan Miguel Valdivieso * Gonzalo Abril * Carlos Vicente * Ana Vidal * Pau Poch Catalan Title: ''Veïns Invasors Dub studio: Sonoblok Dub director: Quim Roca Croatian Title: Preko ograde Czech Title: Za plotem '' Release date: June 15, 2006 Dub studio: LS Productions Dub director: Alice Hurychová Translator: Petr Putna Dialog treatment: Magda Landsmannová Sound engineer: Martin Jílek Mixing: Anville Post Production Additional voices * Jan Battěk * Rozita Erbanová * Roman Hajlich * Hana Krtičková * Jitka Moučková * Petr Neskusil * Svatopluk Schuller * Aneta Šťastná * David Štěpán * Pavel Tesař * Jiří Valšuba Danish Title: ''Over Hækken '' Release date: September 29, 2006 Additional voices * Allan Hyde * Anders Klindt Lauridsen * Ann Hjort * Annevig Schelde Ebbe * Birgitte Hall * Christine La Cour * Farshad Kholghi * Inge Sommer * Kasper Leisner * Lars Birk * Lars Thiesgaard * Mette Agnete Horn * Oliver Berg * Peter Aude * Peter Røschke * Peter Zhelder * Sophie Larsen * Susanne Breuning * Thea Iven Ulstrup * Tine Sehested Høeg * Victor Berg Dutch Title: ''Beesten bij de Buren '' Release date: July 5, 2006 Additional voices * Victor van Swaay * Holanda Lazie * Hans Croiset * Sabela Olavide * Tim Blankenstein * Patty Paff * Huub Dikstaal * Pip Pellens * Ruud Drupsteen * Alexandra Perk * Julie Eijpe * Jasper Sohier * Tanneke Hartzuiker * Boyan van der Heijden * Marcel Jonker * Bob Verhoef * Nurlaila Karim * Robin Virginie * Bas Keijzer * Leon Wiedijk * Paul Klooté * Ingeborg Wieten * Pim Koopman * Barry Worsteling European French Title: ''Nos voisins, les hommes Release dates: * July 5, 2006 - France * July 19, 2006 - Belgium European Portuguese Title: Pular a Cerca '' Release date: July 13, 2006 Additional voices * Jorge Mourato * Ermelinda Duarte * André Maia * Bruno Ferreira * Carlos Vieira de Almeida * Sandra de Castro * Custódia Gallego * Luís Lucas * Francisco Barbosa * Afonso Maló * Maria Barbosa Iego * André Raimundo * Mila Belo * Carolina Sales * Claudia Cadima * Tomás Santos * Marco d'Almeida * João Jasmin Silva * José Jorge Duarte Finnish Title: ''Yli aidan Release date: September 22, 2006 Additional voices * Katja Aakkula * Markus Bäckman * Rebekka Holi * Antti Jaakola * Annituuli Kasurinen * Pilvi Kekkonen * Jarmo Koski * Maria Kuusiluoma * Juha Laakso * Pekka Laiho * Juha Paananen * Henri Piispanen * Otto Piispanen * Sean San Miguel * Akira Takaki * Kari Tamminen * Nina Tamminen * Minna Tasanto * Aarne Toivonen * Eija Vilpas * Juha Muje Flemish Title: Beesten bij de Buren Release date: July 19, 2006 Additional voices * Sven De Ridder * Cat Luyren * Roland Ramaekers * Frans Maas * Kevin Jacobs * Felix Peeters * Jos Dom * Pim Simoens * Sandrine Andre * Benjamin Torfs * Walter Baele * Ingrid Van Rensbergen * Hans De Munter * Thieme Vandeput * Els De Schepper * Ansje Vandeput * Vicky Florus * Luc Vandeput * Mieke Laureys * Lola Vanderwyer * Hans Ligtvoet * Geert Willems German Title: Ab durch die Hecke Dub studio: Berliner Synchron GmbH Wenzel Lüdecke Dub director: Oliver Rohrbeck Translator: Oliver Rohrbeck Norwegian Title: Over hekken '' Release date: September 22, 2006 Additional voices # Katrine Blomstrand # Christin Borge # Ninni Borge # Sebastian Engeland # Ingar Helge Gimle # Christian Henrik Gullaksen # Unn Vibeke Hol # Hans Hopen # Helene Johannessen # Åsgeir Knudsen # Nicolay Lange-Nielsen # Hallvard Lydvo # Øyvind B. Lyse # Julian Mæhlen # Duc Mai-The # Anniken Marie Nielsen # Nils Ole Oftebro # Suzanne Paalgard # Gard Paalgard # Bjørn Are Rognlid # Christoffer Staib Polish Title: ''Skok przez płot Release date: July 7, 2006 Dub studio: Start International Polska Dub director: Artur Kaczmarski Translator: Bartosz Wierzbięta Production director: Elżbieta Araszkiewicz Additional voices * Anna Apostolakis * Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński * Joanna Jeżewska * Artur Kaczmarski * Dominika Kluźniak * Zbigniew Konopka * Cezary Kwieciński * Kajetan Lewandowski * Krzysztof Szczerbiński * Anna Sztejner * Robert Tondera * Joanna Węgrzynowska * Janusz Wituch * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz Swedish Title: På andra sidan häcken Release date: September 22, 2006 Additional voices # Mikaela Ardai Jennefors # Anders Berg # Dan Bratt # Göran Engman # Dick Eriksson # Ewa Fröling # Eddie Hultén # Jennie Jahns # Joakim Jennefors # Axel Karlsson # Anna Lundström # Hugo Paulsson # Maria Rydberg # Annika Rynger # Norea Sjöquist # Simon Sjöquist # Jessica Strömberg # Magnus Veigas Turkish Title: Orman Çetesi Release date: August 25, 2006 Category:Movies